Methods for the delivery of therapeutics, tracking dyes, genes and other substances into complex neural tissue, organotypic cultures and cell types are limited in their effectiveness. The biolistic process, based upon acceleration of carrier particles to sufficient velocity, has recently been shown to be a relatively effectual delivery method for neuronal systems. However, cell damage and tissue death mediated by the current delivery instruments minimize more wide-spread use of this process, especially for clinical applications. Our long-term objective, in collaboration with our STTR partner, is to develop a novel ballistic delivery system that is based on MEMS devices. The system will be safe, reproducible, rapid-firing and deliver a controlled number of carrier particles to micro-targeted areas, with a specified spatial pattern, within neural tissues and cells with minimal induced trauma. The specific aims are to build an integrated system that combines an improved version of our prototype capillary ballistic delivery device (CBDD), that accelerates the delivery particles to a high velocity, with a novel carrier particle injection device, and thereby demonstrate the efficacy of the system for the delivery of genes and dyes to organotypic brain slices and neuronal tissue culture cells. The use of this system will aid neurobiologists in their understanding of brain development and function, and be a valuable tool for medical researchers for the delivery of diagnostic and therapeutic compounds.